


Come on in... the water's fine

by evergrove



Series: DSQ Resort [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: DragonSwanQueen drabble inspired by a pic of Lana in a pool.





	Come on in... the water's fine

**Author's Note:**

> The pic can be found here: http://evergrove.tumblr.com/post/161621799408/come-on-inthe-waters-fine-emma

Emma and Maleficent stopped dead on their tracks when they reached the pool on the sunny resort where they were vacationing, just the three of them. Regina looked absolutely stunning in her swimwear. Not that there had been any doubt, but-

"Hot damn Regina." Emma said, while taking off her top. Regina's eyes were riveted on her toned abs, and Maleficent couldn't help but touch them.

"Hot damn you too," Mal purred, leaning down to claim Emma’s lips. "I am a lucky woman."

"We are all lucky. Now come on in… the water's fine. I want to kiss you too."


End file.
